Shoujo Boys
by sdrawkcabemdaer5
Summary: Renji takes some love advice from Rukia, and hilarity ensues? some RenIchi humor/fluff


Another of my old fics, this one was orriginally posted on livejournal sometime last summer. It's just a silly little scenario with some fluff. I know it's probably totally OOC, but try not to take it too seriously. I was just having a little fun. Reviews are always appreciated!

---------------------------------------------------

Lately Ichigo had noticed that Renji was acting even stranger than his usual idiotic self. At first he chose to ignore it. After all, Renji was still adjusting to the customs and practices of the real world, and there was a lot he didn't know about normal teenage life.

So when Renji brought him a handmade bentou at school one day he tried to think nothing of it. Renji loved to eat, so maybe he just liked to cook as well. It was no big deal, right? Anyway, Ichigo wouldn't refuse a free meal, and it was actually pretty good. He didn't notice Renji's blush or his classmates' snickers as he accepted the meal.

A few days later when Renji asked him to walk home together he just shrugged. They were going the same direction anyway, so why not? But he wondered where the rest of his friends had suddenly disappeared to, and why Renji seemed more fidgety than usual.

When Renji invited him to a movie he agreed because he had nothing else to do. Unfortunately, the movie turned out to be some mushy chick flick only Orihime or Rukia could possibly have survived. Strangely, Renji didn't seem to notice anything wrong with it, but he figured the idiot didn't know any better. But why did he feel like Renji kept looking at him the whole time? And why did he insist that they had to stop at some stupid cafe on the way home?

Ichigo was prepared to overlook all of these incidents for his friend's sake. After all, Renji wouldn't know anything about movies or high school social norms. How could he? Apart from these incidents Renji appeared to be his usual annoying self, bickering with Ichigo whenever he got the chance. He was just adjusting to the real world, that's all. Right?

That is what Ichigo continued to tell himself for a week or so. That was, until one evening when they got into a particularly heated shouting match. It had started over something completely trivial, but of course neither man would admit defeat.

Finally having had enough of Renji's stubbornness and stupid remarks, Ichigo sighed and turned to leave. Before he could take two steps he felt strong arms encircle him from behind, pinning his arms to his sides. He tried to free himself angrily.

"Let go of me, idiot, I'm done arguing with your dumb ass!"

"Just hold still!" Renji yelled back, "I'm trying to…to…hug you!"

Ichigo struggled even harder. "WHAT?! Why the hell are you hugging me?"

"It's what you do after a fight! It's supposed to be…romantic, ya know?!"

Ichigo instantly turned bright red and went still. A brawl he was ready for, but this? What the hell?

Renji sighed and let him go. Ichigo turned to look at his friend, who had turned just as red and was avoiding Ichigo's gaze, shifting uncomfortably.

"Ok, I've been ignoring your weird behavior up till now, but this is too much. Just what the hell is going on with you?"

"I just…wanted to get…closer to you" Renji mumbled miserably.

Ichigo was confused. "Idiot, we're together all the time. You don't have to go doing all this weird stuff, we're already friends. Even if you do piss me off."

Renji shuffled his feet and continued quietly.

"But I wanted to be…more. So I asked Rukia for advice, and she…gave me these magazines. She said I just had to do the same stuff as the people in the stories and it would work out. It didn't seem hard, and some of it was even fun. But now you're just angry, and it didn't even work. Stupid Rukia," Renji pouted, looking anywhere but at Ichigo.

Finally the meaning of everything that had happened hit Ichigo. Of course Rukia was behind this!

"Renji, did Rukia give you…shoujo manga?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I guessed that's what it was called. It was all about people getting boyfriends and stuff," Renji mumbled.

Finally Ichigo couldn't hold back his laughter. It was all just too ridiculous. Renji seemed relieved that Ichigo was no longer shouting, but he maintained a cautious distance in case he was still mad.

"What is so funny?" he demanded indignantly.

"Renji, those stupid stories are for girls! Rukia was probably just playing games with you, and you were stupid enough to believe her!"

Renji was the one pissed now. "How am I supposed to know this shit? Gods, I am going to kill that little runt!"

Ichigo turned serious again.

"So the reason you did all that stuff-- cooking for me, and going to the movies, and…hugging me—that was because…you like me?"

He gulped and tried to keep the blush from his cheeks as he caught Renji's gaze.

Renji braced himself and looked Ichigo in the eye.

"Yeah, I do. You gonna laugh at me some more now?"

But instead of hitting or yelling or laughing, Ichigo stepped forward, only inches away from Renji's face.

"You could have just told me, idiot. Don't they do that in your manga?"

"Shut up," Renji growled, but it sounded more like a plea than a threat.

"So, how do these manga usually end?" Ichigo asked mischievously, leaning in even closer. Renji, not missing the eager flash in Ichigo's eyes, took the cue and pulled Ichigo to him, kissing him deeply.

When they finally pulled apart Renji smirked, self-satisfied.

"Something like that, usually."

"Eh, maybe they're not so bad after all." Ichigo chuckled, pulling Renji in for another kiss.

Before their lips met he paused. "If you ever tell Rukia I said that, you're a dead man," he warned, before pulling Renji to him.

END


End file.
